


Too Much

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anxiety, Auditory Overstimulation, Geralt's senses overwhelm him sometimes, M/M, Sensory Overload, but Jaskier knows how to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: After a contract, Geralt can't handle the noises of the tavern around him but Jaskier is there to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Too Much

The sounds were _too much_.

Every shout, every whisper, every strum of that stupid fucking lute, was killing him.

Geralt had been anxious since he’d finished his last contract, set on edge, and every noise was just making it that much worse.

He thought he’d be fine. He would meet up with Jaskier at the inn, eat some food, drink some ale, let the adrenaline seep from his body after his last hunt, but no.

Everything just kept getting _worse_.

First it was just the general noise, the low hum of talking was mildly annoying, but he could ignore it. Then the lute started irritating him, although it wasn’t a sound that typically bothered him. In fact, he normally enjoyed it when Jaskier played. Then the clapping along made his hands clench and his breathing quicken.

Suddenly, his vision was blurring and he was becoming light headed. He just needed all the noise to _stop_. It was _too much, too much_.

 _Too much_.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away. It was then that he registered Jaskier’s voice. The bard was speaking quietly but Geralt couldn’t understand him. The next thing he knew, he was being led through the crowd of the inn to their room.

Jaskier started talking again, still soft, but it was too much.

“Please stop,” he gasped, breathing ragged. Geralt sat heavily on the bed, hands clenched over his ears.

He heard Jaskier’s sharp intake of breath and then felt gentle hands guide him down on the bed. Then he felt something lay across his head and the noise around him got less intense.

A pillow.

He moved his hand on top of it to help muffle the sounds. With his hearing, he wouldn’t be able to get rid of noise completely, but it was much easier to handle now, away from the loud patrons of the inn.

He felt Jaskier lay on the bed behind him and whisper, “Is this okay?”

Geralt moved closer to Jaskier, listening to the steady beat of the bard’s heart. The sound was comforting now, and he focused on it, drowning out all of the other noise, taking comfort from the heat of Jaskier wrapping himself around Geralt.

He would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr


End file.
